A V O X
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: Amalie, from District 11, was fine. Until a terrible tragedy occured, and she was forcibly taken away from her home. Now Amalie must go through a journey of self discovery, fight for her life, and her voice. May contain spoilers for Catching Fire
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games series fic. Be kind? ;) Anyways, I finished "Catching Fire" a few days ago, and I loved it! Even more than the first, which is weird. I can't wait for the 3__rd__; the ending to "Catching Fire" was such a cliffhanger! _

_But this is not the story of Peeta or Katniss. This is the story of a teenage girl from District 11. This is her story. (Takes place during Catching Fire) _

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins; therefore I do not own Hunger Games series**

* * *

**A V O X **

Chapter One

Amalie wiped the sweat off of her brow, and plucked yet another apple from the tree. She sighed, and dropped it in her basket. It landed upon others, causing some to bruise. But Amalie didn't care.

"Amalie!" Her best friend, Flynn, ran toward her, black hair flying in all directions. Amalie gave a smile, and climbed down the tree.

"Yeah?" Amalie pushed back her matted red hair from her sweaty forehead. Her brown eyes that showed what her district was were dull, as she had been working all morning. Flynn grabbed an apple from Amalie's basket, and bit into it.

"Flynn! I worked all morning picking those!" She exclaimed. Flynn managed to look guilty, but bit into it again.

"Flynn!" Amalie said again, exasperated. Flynn sighed loudly.

"C'mon, Amalie! I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving! Besides, who would want this apple now that I've already bitten it?" She had a point. Amalie groaned but let Flynn continue inhaling the apple. They took a break, and sat down under the shade of a tree. Maybe the other workers wouldn't notice.

They sat for a while in silence, and when Flynn was on her third apple, Amalie spoke up.

"Are you coming?" Amalie asked her. Flynn looked up from her apple.

"Yeah." She answered, juices running down her chin. Both girls knew that they were talking about the Victory Tour, where the winner of the Hunger Games would parade around to all four districts. But this year, there were two winners. A girl named Katniss, and the love of her life, a guy named Peeta. Both were from District 12, so they would be coming to District 11 first.

A perfect time to start the rebellion.

Well, at least, that's what her uncle said. He was in great excitement, ever since the last Huger Games had started. And especially when it ended! He had always hated the Government, and most of all, the president. Amalie didn't care for them much either, but she hadn't hated them. But that was until she saw Rue's death. Rue, she didn't know too well. She had watched her a few times, though, and seen her jumping from tree to tree around the orchard. She had taught Rue how to do it, herself. They weren't super close, but to see her there, on the TV screen. Dead. Katniss, the girl from District 12, singing to her, and when she uttered her last breath, and the cannon fired. The Capitol didn't care that this small, young girl, with so much potential, who was so kind and caring, had died. In fact, they saw it as entertainment! But Amalie felt like she had been stabbed right through the chest. Most people thought entertainment. Amalie thought: torture.

"Amalie?" Flynn asked, "Are you okay?" Amalie shook her head.

"I'm fine." Amalie said. Flynn didn't look convinced.

"You sure? You look a little sick." Flynn said, ever caring. Amalie nodded, and smiled at her, offering another apple. Flynn took it without a second thought.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Well… did you like it? I know this was short, but in chapter stories I tend to start off that way. And know more action, yet… but there will be :) _

_Please review!!!! :D _

_-KC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are with Chapter Two! I'd like to thank _**Carlisle'sApprentice, ultimatepancilsharpener, lostmidtranslation, **_and _**Karen-xox **_for reviewing. You guys are so awesome! :D _

_(And I'd like to give credit to _**lostinmidtranslation **_for kind of giving me an idea for this chapter.) _

_Oh, I updated fast for this chapter, but I can't always promise them being so fast. Sorry! _

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins; therefore I do not own Hunger Games series**

* * *

**A V O X **

Chapter Two

"Hey, you girls!" Amalie rubbed her eyes, and sat up warily. She blinked, and looked around. It looked much later in the day, as the sun was high in the sky. Next to her, Flynn was snoring; apple cores littered the ground beside her. A sudden panic swept over Amalie.

"Flynn! Wake up! Flynn!" Amalie said urgently. She grabbed Flynn's shoulder and shook her as hard as she could. Flynn stirred.

"Mom, you have to eat." Flynn murmured, still obviously half a sleep. Amalie gave up, and slapped her across the face. Flynn's eyes popped open.

"Hey… that hurt." She complained. Amalie grabbed her arm, and hauled her up.

"No time! We have to get back to…" A tall man, a peacekeeper, stepped into the light. Amalie felt a lump form in her throat, the size of a golf ball.

"Ummm… can we help you?" Flynn asked, trying and failing to look innocent. She had dried apple juice on her chin, and her hands looked all sticky. The peacekeeper raised his eyebrow. Amalie gulped.

"So, have you guys been working all day?" He asked casually.

"Uhh… Yessir." Flynn lied, and Amalie decided to let her do most of the talking. She felt that if she opened her mouth, she would accidentally confess. The Peacekeeper was a tall, muscular man, with dark hair and heavy eyebrows. He was slightly stooped, and was sweating through his robes.

"You too, little girl?" He asked Amalie. She tried to answer, but all that came out was a squeak. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Flynn giggled slightly. The peacekeeper looked back at her

"Well, I didn't see anything. But sometimes, I hear things, girlies." Both girls nodded, pretending to understand what he meant.

"And if I EVER hear _anything _like that again from you two…" He trailed off, and patted a whip hanging from his belt. Both girls understood.

"Thank you, sir." Flynn said, trembling. Amalie nodded in agreement, and the peacekeeper strolled away. Once he was out of ear reach, Amalie started on Flynn.

"Flynn! How did we fall asleep? How long?" Flynn shrugged nervously, but reached for the basket on the ground. Amalie snatched it away from her.

"Stop! We got off easy this time, but I don't want to know what'll happen if it happens again!" She exclaimed. Flynn sighed, but gave in. They left the orchard with their basket, and walked to Amalie's house. She lived in a small house, with her uncle. Both of Amalie's parents were dead. Her father had died of eating poisonous berries; another thing that made Amalie resent the Hunger Games. Once her mother had found out, she basically committed suicide, by disobeying everything she could. She didn't work; she back talked peacekeepers, anything. Eventually, they murdered her. Now Amalie just lived with her old uncle, but she loved him like a father.

"Uncle? I'm home." Amalie called into her house. She led Flynn in, and she promptly flopped down on a chair. Amalie heard a noise, and then her uncle was hurrying down the stairs.

"Amalie! Come on!" He said excitedly. Flynn looked up from her chair.

"Can I have a drink?" She asked. Amalie rolled her eyes, and her uncle shook his head vigorously.

"No! Come on, girls, the Victors from District 12 are probably already here!" He was wearing a faded red shirt, and fiddling with a button of his overalls. Amalie guessed that you didn't have to get dressed up. Once he stopped, he grabbed Amalie by the color, and ran out, Flynn following closely behind.

* * *

Amalie's uncle was right. Katniss and Peeta were already there. Amalie and Flynn hurried through the crowd to see what was happening on the platform. People were whispering excitedly, some looked shocked, and a few were even crying from joy. Flynn spotted her mom in the crowd, and tugged on her hair.

"Mom, what's going on?" Flynn asked. Flynn's mom was bursting with happiness.

"These kind, kind people… are giving us one month of their winnings!" She exclaimed. Amalie's heart jumped. That was a lot of food! No one in the history of the games has ever done that. Flynn looked just as shocked, and than grinned widely. Flynn's family was very poor, and didn't get a lot of food. That's why Flynn was hungry all the time.

Amalie lost sight of her uncle, but she'd find him later. She made her way to the front, where the girl victor had just stumbled forward, clutching a plaque to her chest. Amalie looked up at her, wondering what she would say.

"I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven." She said, and the crowd was paying close attention now. Flynn and Amalie exchanged a glance, and then looked back to Katniss.

"I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that." She turned to look at someone, and I saw it was Rue's family. I took a deep breath, and turned back to Katniss, who was speaking again.

"But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim." She looked like she couldn't go on, and Amalie suddenly remembered watching the reaping on TV. A girl named Prim had been chosen, and this girl, Katniss, had taken her place. Amalie felt a new rush of respect for this girl now. She had saved her little sister's life by sacrificing her own.

"Thank you for your children. And thank you all for the bread." Amalie could feel the importance of the situation, and her heart had swelled from Katniss's speech. The, there came a sound, from somewhere in the crowd. A whistle. It was the four-note mockingjay tune; the one that signaled work was over for the day in the orchards. Amalie knew it also meant safety, in the Hunger Games arena. She looked for the whistler, and found him. Old, faded red shirt, and overalls. Her uncle.

Amalie smiled with pride, and knew what everyone would all do next. As if they had rehearsed it, every single person in the crowd pressed the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips, and extended them to Katniss. Amalie knew it was the sign for District 12, and it was the thing that Katniss did to say goodbye to Rue.

* * *

_I told you it would be longer :) And I updated fast this time! (You have to admit it!)_

_And I think anyone who read "Catching Fire" knows where this is going… _

_Please review! PLEASE!!!! ;D _

_-KC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to Chapter Three! Thank you to _**Anjaleen **_and _**Carlisle'sApprentice **_for reviewing! I do love reviews… ;) _

_All right, this chapter will have some action! :D Lets see if I can write it well… _

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins; therefore I do not own Hunger Games series**

* * *

**A V O X **

Chapter Three

As the crowd finally dropped our hands, Amalie could see the girl, Katniss, looking worried. She was wringing her hands, and shooting glances at the mayor as he took the microphone from her. Amalie and Flynn clapped as hard as they could, along with the whole crowd. Amalie was especially bursting with pride, as she knew it was HER uncle who had started the sign. The mayor ushered them through the doors, Amalie still smacking her hands together. Her thoughts of Katniss had changed dramatically throughout Katniss's speech, and her uncles whistle. If her uncle trusted them, so did Amalie.

Flynn glanced around, and saw Katniss stepping back out onto the platform, to get some flowers she had left behind. She turned to Amalie to tell her, but Amalie was gone. There was a commotion going on farther away in the crowd.

Amalie ran to her uncle to tell him how happy she was. She also wanted to ask him why he trusted this girl, Katniss, so much. She got to her uncle, just in time to see the peacekeepers. She saw them rushing toward her uncle, one holding a gun. Amalie's heart suddenly turned to lead. What was going on? She ran faster, and grabbed onto her uncle's arm, just as the peacekeepers reached them.

"What are you doing!?" Amalie screeched. One peacekeeper pushed her off to the side, but she got right back up. They dragged her uncle to the center of the crowd, where everyone could see. The forced him to his knees, and Amalie quickened her pace screaming hysterically.

"Uncle! No! What are you doing? Let him GO!" She cried, and burst through a crowd of people, just to see a peacekeeper thrust the gun to her uncle's head. And then she heard the unmistakable _BANG_ of a gun, as it passed clearly through her uncle's head.

There was a few seconds of silence.

Finally, everyone screamed, but none screamed louder than Amalie. It was the sound of someone being tortured, someone being burned alive. People jumped, and scattered. But Amalie ran strait to her uncle. The peacekeepers had started to disperse.

"Uncle?" Amalie asked softly. "Uncle? Are you… okay?" She was about to ask if he was alive, but she couldn't bare it. When he didn't respond, she wasn't surprised. She knew that shot was fatal, but she pressed her ear to his chest, waiting to hear the steady beat of his heart. She never heard it.

Slowly, Amalie stood up. She walked strait over to the peacekeepers, and looked them directly in the eyes.

"You killed my uncle." She said, very quietly. One of them glanced down at her. Another glared at her through merciless eyes.

"Go home, kid." He said in a steely voice. Amalie's temper rose. Her hands clenched tight into fists, so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I am not a kid." She said, and than she screamed, "AND YOU _KILLED _MY UNCLE!" She screamed with anger, and leapt onto one of the peacekeepers, the one who had delivered the fatal bullet to her uncle's head. She screamed insanely, and yanked at his hair, clawing and scratching at his eyes. The two other peacekeepers stepped forward, just to have Amalie leap off onto them. She ripped at their hair, their clothes, and their skin, screaming and delirious the whole time. Tears pored from her eyes, while she tried to cause them as much pain as possible. Faintly, while she was punching one in the ear, over and over, she heard a girl scream.

Suddenly, hands yanked at Amalie from all sides. She was thrown heavily onto the ground, where her left arm made an awkward cracking noise. She doubled over in pain, sobbing.

She looked up, and everything was blurry. She saw peacekeepers all around her, millions of them. And then saw a girl her age, with almost black hair, and a normally carefree expression. It was Flynn, and she was yelling something.

"AMALIE! No! Amalie!" She was yelling, until a blurry peacekeeper pushed her away.

"Flynn…" A drowsy Amalie murmured, "FLYNN!" She suddenly sat bolt upright, and smacked a peacekeeper's legs. She tried to stand up, but people were grabbing at her. Someone scooped her up over his shoulder, and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

"Let me GO! Let me go! You killed him! You killed my uncle!" She punched and kicked as hard as she could, but the world was upside down and her head was pounding. She flailed wildly, against the strong man who was holding her. Things slip in and out of focus. People in white suits surrounded her, and a few were bleeding, unless that was her own blood. Screams were everywhere, and Amalie sobbed loudly, and hit the peacekeeper that was holding her. She hit him right in the pressure point, and he yelped. She fell to the ground with a thud, and screeched on impact. Amalie carefully got up and tried to crawl away, holding her left arm. But once again, she was grabbed.

"This one's a troublemaker."

"Just SHOOT HER!"

"She's a kid, and a girl at that." Amalie felt the new warm heat. She must have been being out in a car, so she made one desperate attempt.

"I am NOT a kid! Let me go! I HATE the Capitol!" She screamed. But something was stuffed abruptly in her mouth.

"I would stop using that voice of yours, your gonna wear it out." A gruff voice said, "Of course, than we'll save time…" He trailed off, and Amalie didn't know what in the world anyone was talking about. She gave a muffled screech, and something hard was smashed against her skull.

Everything went black.

* * *

… _Well… that was depressing to write! I'm sorry about this chapter, I'm just really bad at writing action. I'm guessing some of you know what the peacekeeper was talking about? (When he said the 'don't wear out your voice line.') _

_Next update will take a little longer. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D _

_-KC_


End file.
